Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory system and a data managing method for the memory system.
Description of the Related Art
For memory system, there is a need to utilize the storage space of the memory system efficiently to reduce the size of the memory system. A typical method is data deduplication to identify the duplicated data and avoiding storing duplicated data. However, the duplicated data could be separated into different chunks, and the size of each chunk may be different. Since the sizes of the chunks are different, it is hard to predict the size of the chunks and the different size of chunks storing in the memory system may produce fragmentation between data or between chunks. And if some data needs to be segmented and stored in different spaces of the memory system, a data structure is needed to record the data segmentation. The data structure needs additional space and result in management issues. Therefore, there is a strong desire to provide a data managing method of the memory system to utilize the storage space efficiently and to maximize the continuous space of the memory system for storing data.